


Piyo Problems

by ShipThePuppy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akafuri day 2017, M/M, Some short meet-cute for the soul, fluff and cuteness, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThePuppy/pseuds/ShipThePuppy
Summary: The first time Furihata (properly) met Akashi Seijuurou’s Guardian Piyo, it was on the basketball court at the Winter Cup.(Or: Furihata is confused, Akashi can't control his Piyo, and the Piyo might be on to something.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something for AkaFuri Day! Would have been longer, but I've been a little under the weather and it isn't conducive to creativity.

Furihata had a problem. It wasn’t his grades, or basketball, or even that Mika-san had finally rejected him even after Seirin’s victory at the Winter Cup. (That had actually been a shocking _relief_. Really, he should have known they wouldn’t mesh well in the first place. Their Piyo hadn’t gotten along at all.)

No. His problem revolved around the Guardian Piyo belonging to Akashi Seijuurou, and its extreme crush on his own.

It began innocently enough. In their first meeting, the red Piyo had merely glared at him and Furi-piyo from Akashi’s shoulder, mimicking his human. That, Furihata had expected.

But then came the second encounter, at the Winter Cup. During a game, Piyo always sat on the bench to avoid accidents on the court. Their little chirps of encouragement had always perked Furihata up. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have all the Piyo of his teammates hopping over his arms and hair while he cheered with them on the bench. Furi-piyo usually sat in his hair, even outside of games, leaving him with a constant state of bed-head.

When he was called in to play against Rakuzan, he’d forgotten to take his Piyo from his head in his nervousness. Combining that with the sudden surprise of hearing Furi-piyo’s little chirp atop his head, he tripped in front of Akashi. His face flush with embarrassment, but worried for his Piyo, he raised himself up. And paused.

Akashi’s Piyo stood directly in front of him. His intimidating stare roamed Furihata’s face. A concerned chirp atop his head broke him from his shock, and he lifted Furi-piyo from his hair to cradle him in his hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

His Piyo nodded, fluttering his wings, and nuzzled his thumb. Furi-piyo squawked when he was suddenly joined by Akashi’s Piyo. The Piyo leaned close to Furi-piyo, checking him over. Then, as Furi-piyo’s shivering ceased, he sat decisively in Furihata’s palm, pressed to the other Piyo’s side.

“Aka-piyo.”

Furihata looked up, and the tiny smile on his lips became strained with nerves. Akashi, arms crossed, stared down at the red Piyo in his hands.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He directed his question at the Piyo.

Aka-piyo cast a haughty gaze over his shoulder at his human.

“You’re supposed to be on the bench,” he said. Akashi bent, and held out a hand for him to hop onto. “Come on.”

But Aka-piyo didn’t move. Instead, he adopted a bored expression, and inched closer to Furi-piyo. Akashi’s eyebrows shot up. He sighed.

“Seeing as he doesn’t want to come with _me_ ,” he finally turned his attention to Furihata, “would it be alright if he joined your Piyo on the bench for the remainder of the game?”

Furihata replied on automatic. “That’s fine.”

Akashi nodded. “Thank you.” He pointed at Aka-piyo. “Don’t cause trouble.”

Aka-piyo huffed. Furihata quickly shuffled to his feet and walked to the bench, setting the Piyo down side-by-side on the bench with the other Piyo. He pat Furi-piyo’s head. “Wish me luck.”

Furi-Piyo chirped and pressed back into his fingers happily. Furihata gave a concerned glance at the oddly calm Aka-piyo, and then left. With a heavy swallow, he took up position on the court.

*****

Against all odds, Seirin won. They _won_ , by one point, and every time he thought about that he remembered the single basket he’d made and felt pride swell in his chest. Even after he’d been taken out of the game, and was frustrated with his own abilities, he still held a spark of new confidence. The Piyo of his teammates that sat in his lap, along his shoulders, and cradled in his arms helped to keep him a little positive.

His own Piyo had taken his usual station in Furihata’s hair, joined by a quiet Aka-piyo. The moment Furi-piyo flew atop Furihata’s head, the red Piyo followed after and nestled in like it was only natural. Aka-piyo didn’t chirp along with the others, but he seemed content enough. At one point, Furihata was sure he was even _grooming_ him.

After the game, Akashi retrieved his Piyo. It went with him gracefully enough, but not before giving a full nuzzle to Furi-piyo.

“I, um, think they like each other,” Furihata said. He rubbed the back of his head self-consciously.

“It would seem so.” Akashi smiled, and was it him, or did the other seem a little more approachable now? “Perhaps they’ll see each other again.”

Furihata returned a quivering smile. “Maybe,” he said, but didn’t quite believe it.

*****

That next time came quicker than Furihata anticipated, with the arrival of Kuroko’s birthday. He didn’t expect Kuroko to show up with the entire Generation of Miracles at his heels, but on some level, he should have expected it.

He froze in the doorway, having come face to face to Akashi.

“Hello,” Akashi said genially, “you’re Furihata-kun, correct?”

“Um.” He found trouble forming words. Luckily, he was saved from having to by a small trill. Aka-piyo poked his head out of the scarf wrapped around Akashi’s neck, and then squirmed free. He took flight and hovered in front of Furihata’s face.

“H-hi,” he stuttered. Aka-piyo must have been satisfied with this, because he then landed atop Furihata’s head alongside Furi-piyo, who chirped a hesitant greeting.

“It seems he missed you,” Akashi noted.

Furihata blushed. “Ah, yeah.” He shuffled out of the way. “You should all come in.”

The Generation of Miracles entered, Kuroko casting him a curious look. Akashi paused at his side after removing his jacket. “You don’t mind him being there, do you? I can call him off if he’s a nuisance.”

Furihata waved his hand dismissively. “He’s fine, not causing any trouble.”

“Hmm.” He shot his Piyo a look. “If you say so.”

Furihata spent the rest of the evening nervously chatting with various members of the GOM, the two Piyo in his hair chirping at one another in some sort of conversation. Occasionally Akashi checked up on Aka-piyo, and he made small talk with Furihata as he did so.

Akashi wasn’t quite as scary as Furihata’d first thought, maybe. If anything, he was an utmost gentleman. There was something overwhelming about him, true, but it seemed to be a natural byproduct of his own confidence now, rather than knee-trembling intimidation.

Plus, their Piyo were getting along extremely well. As the night went on, Furi-piyo grew more comfortable with Aka-piyo. Now, his normally shy Piyo would enthusiastically chirp at the other, and had no problem bouncing around in Furihata’s hair or initiating some sort of contact. If their Piyo liked each other so much, Akashi _couldn’t_ be all that bad.

The party ended with good spirits all around. The majority of Seirin would be spending the night at Kagami’s, and the other guests had accommodations elsewhere. After shrugging on his coat, Akashi approached Furihata.

“Thank you for looking after him, Furihata-san.”

“It’s no problem.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I’ve handled far more rambunctious Piyo. Kagami’s has a habit of tying my hair into knots.”

 “I’m glad mine handles himself better, then.” Akashi held his hand out. “Come along, Aka-piyo.”

Aka-piyo puffed his feathers. Furi-piyo nuzzled against the reluctant creature, and he relaxed. The two chirped a few goodbyes before Aka-piyo took off. He butted his head against Furihata’s chin before returning to Akashi’s palm.

“Bye bye.” Furihata waved his fingers.

Aka-piyo trilled, settling regally in Akashi’s scarf. Akashi raised a brow before shaking his head. “What a proud creature.”

“He probably gets it from you,” Furihata said. His eyes shot wide and he slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his rushed apologies. “Not that that’s a _bad_ thing or anything I mean you obviously deserve to be proud _I’msosorryohmygod—”_

Furihata stopped when Akashi laughed, an utterly foreign sound. His eyes crinkled at the corners, knuckles pressed against his mouth as though to restrain himself. Some of the tension eased from Furihata’s shoulders. In a way, knowing that Akashi _could_ laugh like a normal person, if a little bit withheld, was reassuring.

(And it didn’t help that it somehow made Akashi more attractive. Objectively, Furihata’d known that Akashi was good looking in a very pretty-boy way that turned into a strong handsome on the basketball court, but he hadn’t really _thought_ about it until that moment. Now that he had, he wasn’t sure he could stop.)

“I suppose I deserved that,” Akashi said as his chuckles died down. “Pride is one of my stronger vices.”

“Mine’s cowardice.” Furihata bit the inside of his cheek, mentally berating himself for his inability to not babble.

“Really?” Akashi tilted his head. “I don’t know if I agree with that entirely.”

Furihata’s face warmed. Before he could respond and assure him that _nope, he was definitely a coward_ , Akashi waved and turned away.

“I’ll see you around, Furihata-san.”

“Y-yeah,” he said, “you too.”

After Akashi left, Furi-piyo chirped atop his head. It was a slightly embarrassed sound.

Furihata swallowed. “Me too, Furi-piyo. Me too.”

*****

Several months, a few mishaps, and an accidental Piyo kidnapping later, Furihata found himself sitting on the edge of a fountain holding hands with Akashi Seijuurou as their Piyo played in the water.

“You know,” he mused, “I probably should have seen this coming.”

“Oh?” Akashi glanced at him askance before turning his attention back to the Piyo. “Why’s that?”

“I mean, it’s pretty commonly known that how well your Guardian Piyo get along is a sign of how good your relationship with someone can be, and ours have gotten along well since the beginning.”

Akashi hummed. The Piyo temporarily ceased their splashing as Aka-piyo cuddled up to Furi-piyo, their energized chirps dropping into affectionate warbles. “True, though I don’t think we should compare all aspects of our relationship to them.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because,” he answered drily. The Piyo nuzzled their faces and stared deeply into each other’s eyes, “if we were going at their pace, you and I would be married by now.”

 


End file.
